Fragmen: Aku dan Dia -Sebuah Perjalanan-
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Jalan kami berbeda, sejak awal. Sejak dia berlalu padahal dia menuju kearahku. Sejak aku berlari kearahnya tapi dia tidak peduli padaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragmen: Aku dan Dia -Sebuah Perjalanan-**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#1

Pertama kali melihatnya, aku merasa dia bagaikan malaikat yang sering ibu ceritakan sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurku saat kecil. Rambut pirangnya, mata birunya, dan senyumannya yang hangat. Dia seorang kakak kelas di sekolah, aku hanya mengetahui hal itu. Seorang siswa kelas dua belas yang disukai banyak orang. Aku memang sudah sering, mendengar tentang dia, Uzumaki Naruto, seorang bintang sepak bola sekolah yang digandrungi para gadis. Bahkan namanya sudah terkenal di kalangan siswa baru sepertiku.

Dan aku sedang melihatnya berlari, bukan dari depan ke belakang. Tapi sebaliknya, dia berlari dari barisan para siswa kelas dua belas kearahku. Pada setiap upacara di halaman sekolah kami, para murid memang berbaris berdasarkan angkatannya. Semakin tinggi angkatannya, maka mereka akan berbaris didepan. Lalu kenapa dia berlari kearahku? Sedang apa dia diantara para siswa kelas sepuluh?

Dia terus berlari, kearahku. Ada perasaan aneh yang muncul di sekujur tubuhku, seperti merinding, seperti sedang disuruh berbicara didepan kelas. Dia semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya berlalu tanpa menoleh kearahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihatnya tertawa bersama Sakura, teman sekelasku yang cantik.

**Dia berlari, bukan dari belakang ke depan, malah sebaliknya. Dan aku memandangnya, yang terus mendekat dan akhirnya berlalu.**

_Tolong, lihat aku sekali saja._

#2

"Hinata, ayo kita ke X.I!" Tenten menarik tangan kiriku yang bebas. Mengabaikan protesku, gadis bercepol dua itu menyeretku begitu saja dari kantin, meninggalkan ramenku yang belum habis.

Aku melihat banyak siswa berkumpul di sekitar kelas itu. Tenten terus menyeretku, menyelip diantara kerumunan. Ya ampun, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Dari jendela kelas, aku dapat melihat perkelahian didalam kelas. Sepertinya anak-anak kelas dua belas sedang saling gebuk dengan kelas sepuluh. Tenten terus menyeretku sampai ke pintu masuk, disana berdiri Shikamaru, kakak kelas yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya, berdiri dengan wajah ngantuknya tetapi tidak bergabung dengan pertarungan yang terjadi didalam kelas.

Tenten menarikku menyelinap melewati Shikamaru untuk melihat perkelahian massal itu lebih dekat. Aku tidak mengerti ketertarikan aneh Tenten dengan perkelahian, tetapi gadis itu memang selalu menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Ya, dia selalu mengatakan dia ingin menjadi mafia, memang aneh.

Clap... aku merasa ada yang menarik kerah bajuku dari belakang, menghentikanku untuk terus melangkah. Aku melihat kesampingku, hal yang sama terjadi pada Tenten.

"Perempuan tidak boleh masuk. Cih, merepotkan." Shikamaru menarik kami keluar, menyisakan wajah cemberut Tenten disampingku. Sepertinya Shikamaru berfungsi sebagai penjaga pintu disini, menyaring siapa yang boleh bergabung dan tidak.

Aku menemani Tenten menonton dari jendela kelas. Ya ampun, bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal dingin pun bergabung dalam baku hantam di kelas itu. Aku heran dimana para guru saat keadaan seperti ini, bukannya harusnya ini segera dihentikan? Ah, lebih dari setengah guru memang sedang ada studi banding ke Suna. Mungkin guru yang tersisa tidak mendengar keributan ini, kelas X.I kan memang berada di posisi yang berlawanan dari ruang guru, kelas terjauh. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Lee dan beberapa kakak kelas lain yang biasanya terlihat sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ada disini. Lalu dimana Naruto? Bukankah biasanya dia bersama mereka?

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Naruto sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang yang berada di teras kelas, tak jauh dari kami. Sekali lagi, aku melihatnya tertawa bersama Sakura. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, malaikat itu tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

** Ada suara yang sangat keras, sangat ribut. Menarikku untuk berlari kesana, kearahnya, yang tak berada jauh dari sumber suara. Dan seseorang menghalangiku masuk. **

_Tapi dia tak melihatku._

#3

"Ada sedikit pengumuman pada upacara kali ini. Saya baru menerima surat dari panitia perlombaan kemarin. Salah satu dari siswi sekolah kita berhasil meraih juara satu lomba menulis cerpen tingkat nasional." Guru Asuma, wakil kepala sekolah itu pun membuka amplop yang sedang dipegangnya. "Hyuuga Hinata, silahkan maju ke podium."

Aku menunduk memandang lantai, terlihat lebih menarik daripada menatap lurus ke podium yang seharusnya aku datangi. Tenten menyenggolku, aku melihatnya dengan takut, tapi gadis itu malah memelototiku, memberikan isyarat menyuruhku maju ke depan. Terseok, aku melangkah pelan ke arah podium. Ku rasakan banyak mata memandangku, aku benar-benar merasa merinding. Sejak dulu, aku tidak begitu memiliki rasa percaya diri, ditatap seperti ini membuatku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Setengah berlari, akhirnya aku sampai juga disana. Guru Asuma menyeretku berdiri di podium, dengan mic teracung didepanku. Aku menatapnya, dan dia hanya berbicara tanpa suara, 'Katakan sesuatu!'

"Aku... emmm..." Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lakukan dengan cepat, Hinata. Mereka tidak akan peduli apa yang kau katakan, mereka tidak akan peduli pada seorang gadis culun yang memenangkan lomba yang mungkin menurut mereka bahkan tidak menarik. "Terima kasih kepada Guru Asuma yang sudah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk berbicara disini." Aku melihat kearah Naruto, yang asik melihat handphonenya. Sekali saja, aku ingin dia melihatku sekali saja!

"Cerpen ini saya dedikasikan untuk seseorang yang saya kagumi, yang saya anggap seperti malaikat yang turun ke bumi..." Oke, ini berlebihan, Hinata. Ingin rasanya aku merutuki diri sendiri. "Dan cerpen itu, saya buat berdasarkan kekaguman saya kepada dia yang mungkin tidak akan pernah saya raih. Terima kasih, walau mungkin dia tidak akan peduli."

Aku melirik Guru Asuma, berharap ini akan segera selesai. Rasanya miris, melihat Naruto bahkan tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan sibuk tertawa melihat handphonenya. Apa memang tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membuatnya menoleh padaku? Aku memang cuma Hinata, gadis kelas sepuluh yang culun, bukan Sakura yang cantik. Dimatanya, aku sama sekali tidak terlihat.

** Dan aku semakin melihatnya, tapi dia tidak melihatku. Aku menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia tidak tertarik.**

_ Dia masih tidak melihatku._

#4

"Hinata!" Aku melihat kebelakang, Ino berdiri disana dengan cengiran lebar. Ino merupakan teman akrab Sakura, kepopulerannya tidak kalah dengan Sakura. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sakura yang cenderung terlihat angkuh, Ino lebih ramah dan terkadang aku pun mengobrol dengannya. "Temani aku ke kelas dua belas, ya?"

"Hah?" Aku bingung. Dalam rangka apa Ino mengajakku kesana.

"Aku ada urusan dengan Shikamaru, tetapi dia sedang bersama dengan gengnya. Kau tahu kan disana anak laki-laki semua, aku tidak enak kalau sendirian. Temani aku, ya?" Ino melihatku dengan pandangan memohon. Aku mengangguk, lagipula aku belum pernah berjalan-jalan sampai area kelas dua belas. Aku sudah lama ingin kesana sebenarnya, hanya saja aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Selain itu, aku pun segan dengan para kakak kelas.

Dibawah sebuah pohon, aku dapat melihat Shikamaru dan teman-temannya sedang bersantai disana. Dibandingkan dengan jajaran kelas sepuluh dan sebelas, pepohonan di sekitar kelas dua belas memang terlihat paling rindang. Di sekolah ini, seluruh bangunan memang tidak ada yang dibuat bertingkat. Karena itu sekolah ini pun sangat luas dan memiliki banyak taman, salah satu daya tarik yang membuat banyak orang berbondong-bondong mendaftar disini.

Deg... rasanya jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat siapa yang berada disebelah Shikamaru. Beberapa meter sebelum aku dan Ino sampai disana, teman-teman Shikamaru pun beranjak dan kembali ke kelasnya. Kecuali dia, Naruto. Aku melihatnya, tertidur bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar itu, benar-benar seperti malaikat pirang yang sering diceritakan ibu.

"Hinata." Ino menepuk pundakku. "Kau disini sebentar ya, aku ikut Shikamaru ke kelasnya sebentar untuk mengambil barang titipan ayahku. Apa kau ikut saja?"

"Aku disini saja." Aku tersenyum pada Ino yang segera berlalu bersama Shikamaru, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Rambutnya tertiup angin, matanya yang terpejam, bibirnya terkatup, rasanya begitu damai. Sangat berbeda dengan tawa yang selalu menghangatkan wajahnya, kali ini dia terlihat damai. Dan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan matanya yang lebih menakjubkan dari langit di desa nenekku, benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dia menatapku, dengan mata itu, terasa sangat dekat.

"Kau... bangun?" Tanyaku bodoh. Dia mendongak, melihatku yang berdiri kurang dari satu meter didepannya, memperhatikannya. Ayo Hinata, kuatkan dirimu. Buat dia mengenalmu!

Dia mengusap wajahnya, memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Lalu pergi, meninggalkan aku sendiri begitu saja.

** Sebuah dorongan keras memaksaku berada didekatnya, mengajaknya bicara. Dia mendongak.**

_ Dia menolak melihatku._

#5

Kelas dua belas telah lulus, dan kami pun naik ke kelas sebelas. Aku tidak akan pernah melihat Naruto lagi, malaikatku. Ya, mungkin memang aku harus menyerah. Tidak, aku dari awal memang sudah menyerah. Kami jelas dari dunia yang berbeda, dia dari surga, sedangkan aku hanya mahluk bumi biasa. Bahkan eksistensiku di bumi mungkin tidak diakui, sudahlah.

Hari ini aku menemani ayah ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk salah seorang kerabat. Saat pulang, ayah bertegur sapa dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang mendorong seseorang di kursi roda. Orang itu sangat tampan untuk ukuran bapak-bapak, seperti melihat Naruto versi dewasa. Ya, memang Naruto. Orang yang sedang duduk di kursi roda itu Naruto. Rasanya mataku memanas, malaikatku.

"Hinata, kau kenal dengan Naruto? Dia kakak kelasmu kan, seharusnya?" Tanya ayah Naruto. Aku terdiam, mungkin keluarga mereka memang memiliki gen malaikat atau sejenisnya, bahkan ayahnya pun terlihat seperti malaikat senior.

"Hinata." Suara ayah menyadarkanku dari khayalanku mengenai keluarga malaikat. Aku mengangguk. "Naruto, kan?"

Aku tersenyum padanya, tapi wajahnya tetap muram. Menatap kedepan tanpa membalas senyumanku, tanpa ekspresi. Aku ingin menghiburnya, mengatakan bahwa gips di kakinya bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi bibirku tak bergerak, melihatnya yang menyapa ayahku dan tidak menghiraukanku. Aku, sekali lagi, hanya bisa melihatnya berlalu begitu saja.

**Dia terjatuh keras, dan aku tidak bisa berkata tidak mengenalnya. Tapi dia mengacuhkanku.**

_ Atau aku yang tidak terlihat?_

#6

Dia anak teman ayahku, dan ternyata rumahnya pun tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Mungkin aku yang terlalu pemalu sampai tidak tahu, padahal bahkan Hanabi pun mengenalnya. Sejak dulu, dia memang terkenal baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku kalau begitu? Apa aku transparan? Salah, Hinata. Karena kau tidak pernah bisa membuat dirimu terlihat.

Ayah berhenti di rumahnya saat perjalanan pulang kami, mengantarkan titipan untuk Paman Minato dari seorang teman lama. Aku tidak turun dari mobil, aku sudah menyerah untuk membuatnya melihatku. Ingin menghirup udara segar, aku pun menurunkan kaca, tepat saat dia muncul di pintu rumah dengan kursi rodanya. Melihatku, dan tersenyum.

Senyuman berbeda dengan biasanya. Bukan senyuman konyol atau pun cengiran lebar seperti yang sering dia tunjukkan pada teman-temannya, senyuman ini berbeda, sangat berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menutup kaca mobil, jantungku terasa berdetak keras. Dia, baru saja tersenyum padaku, dengan senyuman malaikatnya yang aaaarrrggghhh... rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekarang. Saat aku menoleh, dia sudah tidak ada disitu. Apa yang tadi hanya halusinasi, ya?

Dari ayah, aku mengetahui bahwa dia terpaksa menunda kuliahnya karena kecelakaan itu. Butuh waktu setahun untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Naruto, malaikat yang biasa kulihat berlari bebas di lapangan bola sekarang terjebak bersama kursi rodanya. Malaikatku...

** Dia tidak punya seseorang yang menemaninya, dia kesepian, dibalik senyum palsunya. Dan dia melihatku.**

_ Sudahkah dia menyadari keberadaanku?_

#7

Lulus dari sekolah, aku akan memulai kuliah di Konoha University bulan September nanti. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat malaikatku. Berkali-kali aku menemani ayah ke rumahnya, tetapi dia selalu tidak ada. Aku pun tidak berani bertanya kepada Paman Minato atau Bibi Kushina mengenai keberadaannya. Sebenarnya, dia kemana?

Hari ini, sepupuku, Neji, akan bertunangan dengan Tenten. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka sepupuku yang kalem itu akan bertunangan dengan Tenten. Tenten, sahabatku yang bercita-cita ingin jadi Power Ranger (cita-citanya berubah setiap hari, tetapi sekarang dia memutuskan untuk kuliah pada jurusan farmasi) itu bisa menarik perhatian Neji? Dunia memang terkadang memberikan kejutan yang tidak terduga.

Dan aku, si culun Hinata, duduk di sudut pesta. Tidak punya teman untuk sekedar mengobrol, walau pun banyak sekali teman sekolah yang diundang. Aku hanya berteman dengan handphoneku, setengah jam belakangan ini. Membaca manga terbaru yang baru terbit, menyaksikan pertarungan Okumura Rin dengan Satan.

"Aku punya posternya, loh. Limited edition."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Malaikatku, duduk disampingku, tanpa kursi roda yang terakhir aku lihat bersamanya. Aku hanya terpana, menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua puluh senti dariku. Dia sama sekali tidak berubah, malah terlihat lebih tampan. Mata birunya, sekali lagi, aku terhanyut.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" Aku tersadar dan kembali di dunia nyata. Ya, ini nyata. Dia benar-benar ada disampingku. Ah... apa yang harus ku bicarakan? Mendadak tenggorokanku terasa sakit. "Aku haus."

"Aku juga." Dia berdiri. "Kau mau minum apa? Aku ambilkan."

"Hah? Terserah..." Aku berpikir sejenak. "Sekalian sepotong kue coklat, mungkin?"

Dia mengangguk. Rasanya ajaib sekali penyakit gagapku tidak kumat. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Malaikatku sedang mengambilkan makanan dan minuman untukku, ini seperti mimpi. Ya ampun, aku tidak mau bangun.

"Oke, aku akan memberikanmu poster itu, kau suka Blue Exorcist kan?" Aku mengangguk, mungkin kelihatan dari skin handphoneku yang bergambar Blue Exorcist. "Kalau begitu berikan aku nomor handphonemu."

Aku. Tidak. Bisa. Menolak.

Ya ampun...

Hei. Ini aneh.

Akal sehatku masih jalan, by the way.

**Dia disampingku, mengikuti mauku. Lalu meminta sesuatu dariku. Dia ingin memanfaatkanku.**

_ Setelah sekian lama dia tidak melihatku, dia pikir aku akan tertipu?_

#8

Dia benar-benar datang kerumahku, tak lama setelah dia menelpon keesokan harinya. Dia membongkar file-file di laptopku, meminta ganti atas poster limited edition yang dia berikan padaku. Senyumannya mengembang saat melihat koleksi soundtrack anime milikku, tanpa banyak tanya dia langsung mencolokkan harddisk eksternal miliknya begitu saja. Dia bahkan tidak minta izin. Biarkan saja, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya lebih lama, menikmati wajah malaikatnya.

"Hei, Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Ayo pacaran."

"Tidak."

Dia tertawa, menggodaku karena wajahku yang memerah. Aku tahu dia tidak serius, dia tidak akan pernah serius. Dia Naruto, seorang malaikat yang mempesona jutaan gadis di bumi. Aku Hinata, mahluk bumi yang terlupakan.

"Hei, kau berteman dengan Sasame, kan? Minta nomor handphonenya, dong."

"Untuk?"

"Rasanya dia manis juga."

Cengiran rubah, begitulah para gadis menyebut ekspresi Naruto yang satu itu. Saat masih di sekolah, Naruto merupakan seorang playboy dan biasanya dia akan mempermainkan para gadis dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Rubah penipu, yah itulah julukannya dulu. Tapi untukku, dia tetap malaikatku, malaikat yang membuatku ingin menangis sekarang. Dia, masih belum berubah ternyata.

"Nanti aku berikan poster lagi, kau ikut ke rumahku. Aku punya banyak koleksi poster, semuanya sudah dibingkai seperti yang ini, kok."

Aku memandangnya lelah, rasanya tidak ingin bicara lagi. Mungkin salah satu tugas malaikat adalah, memberi poster kepada mahluk bumi menggenaskan sepertiku. Yah, dia tetap malaikatku yang tampan.

**Dia datang lagi, dan menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan. Saling menguntungkan. Simbiosis mutualisme.**

_ Seperti inikah hubungan kita?_

#9

Aku di kamarnya sekarang, dia menepati janjinya untuk membawaku ke rumahnya jika aku memberikannya nomor handphone Sasame. Kamarnya sangat rapi, lebih rapi dari kamarku. Komik, action figure dan berbagai barang miliknya tersusun dengan sangat teratur. Aneh, aku pikir dia orang yang berantakan. Malaikatku ternyata memiliki sisi yang berbeda dengan yang terlihat.

"Kalau mau baca, bongkar saja. Berantakan juga tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga disusun pembantuku, kok."

Kalau ini anime, mungkin sudah ada tetesan keringat besar di kepalaku, ditambah efek jatuh terjengkang. Dia sedang bermain game di komputernya, mengabaikanku. Kalau begitu apa fungsinya aku diajak kesini? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, tapi... dia tetap tampan, malaikatku. Bingung harus berbuat apa, aku menontonnya bermain game.

"Ini bisa dua player, loh. Kau mau main juga?" Aku menggeleng. "Ah, pokoknya kau akan menjadi gamer. Lihat saja!"

Dia meneruskan bermain game, dan aku masih menontonnya. Bosan, dia pun berhenti bermain dan menunjukkan foto-foto gadis yang pernah dipacarinya padaku. Jumlahnya puluhan. Dia menceritakan banyak hal padaku, rahasianya, dan berbagai hal yang tidak pernah aku (dan banyak penggemarnya) tidak ketahui sebelumnya. Dia menceritakannya begitu saja, seolah lupa aku adalah seorang gadis. Atau... dia memang tidak menganggapku begitu?

"Hei, kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Memang."

Cengiran rubah itu... terlihat lagi.

**Dan kami tertawa bersama, berpelukan dalam suatu hubungan yang aneh. Dia pernah mengabaikanku, dan aku membencinya sekarang. **

_ Lalu mengapa aku tidak pergi?_

#10

Aku kaget saat melihatnya ada di rumahku, menatap laptopku dengan serius. Wajahnya yang seperti itu sangat keren, berbeda dengan wajah malaikat inosen yang sering dia tunjukkan. Dia seperti malaikat yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Malaikatku, selamatkan aku...

Sebentar! Mendadak akal sehatku kembali. Pertama, laptopku ada didalam kamar. Jadi tadi dia masuk kamarku? Lalu, bukannya laptopku ada password dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Dia mendongak, ekspresi yang sama dengan yang kulihat saat dia menatapku dibawah pohon itu.

"Kau sudah pulang? Tadi paman bilang kau sedang keluar, jadi aku disuruh menunggu disini. Wah, kamarmu berantakan, ya."

Wajahku memanas. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana prosesnya, yang aku tahu dia sudah berteriak kesakitan saat kepalanya aku jitak. Sekarang, aku tidak gugup lagi bersama dengan malaikatku. Dia, benar-benar malaikat yang menyebalkan.

"Hah? Kau tahu passwordku?" Aku kaget saat melihat dia sedang bermain game di laptopku.

"Tidak, tapi password seperti itu kan sangat gampang diretas." Katanya inosen, membuatku gemas. "Aku sudah menginstall beberapa game di laptopmu. Kau harus mencobanya, Hinata. Aku bahkan sudah membelikanmu stick."

Seharian, dia mengajariku untuk bermain game. Ya, aku memang sedang memiliki banyak waktu luang karena kuliahku belum dimulai. Dia pun sedang libur dari kuliahnya. Melewati waktu bersama Naruto, benar-benar menyenangkan. Andai saja aku tak tahu bahwa dia sedang mendekati Sasame. Dia pasti mencari perhatian Sasame dengan berlagak peduli pada gadis culun sepertiku, Sasame kan kadang-kadang bermain ke rumahku.

Aku bingung harus senang atau sedih. Setidaknya aku bersama malaikatku.

**Dan dia melihatku, benar-benar melihatku, dia tidak mengabaikanku lagi.**

_ Haruskah merasa senang? Ini demi keuntungannya kan?_

#11

Aku cukup kaget saat Sasame memberitahuku bahwa Naruto tidak pernah menghubunginya. Lalu kenapa waktu itu dia meminta nomor handphone Sasame? Naruto sendiri, sepertinya sudah lupa kalau dia memiliki rumah sendiri. Ditambah dengan ayahku yang sepertinya menyukai Naruto, dia selalu ada di rumahku. Bahkan rumahku pernah kedatangan Sasuke, si Prince Uchiha, begitulah para gadis menyebutnya dulu. Dulu, Naruto dan gengnya terlihat begitu jauh. Setelah mengenalnya, Sasuke bahkan ternyata seseorang yang humoris. Malaikatku, membawa banyak perubahan untukku. Aku, sekarang mempunyai teman, walau itu teman-temannya, tapi teman-teman Naruto jelas orang-orang yang populer, kan?

Banyak yang kaget mengetahui perubahanku, banyak isu yang berkeliaran tentang kedekatanku dengan Naruto. Banyak yang mengira kami berpacaran, dan setiap ditanya seperti itu Naruto malah menyuruh mereka bertanya kepadaku. Tidak melihat wajahku yang memerah dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dasar malaikat menyebalkan!

Pacaran dengan Naruto? Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya dengan iya. Tetapi aku bukan pacar Naruto, kan? Dia memang pernah mengajakku berpacaran, tapi itu kan hanya main-main. Dia juga tidak menunjukkan kedekatan dengan gadis lain. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu itu karena dia selalu ada di rumahku kecuali saat tidur pada malam hari. Dia juga tidak intens berhubungan dengan siapa-siapa di handphonenya. Ah malaikatku, kau hanya membuatku galau.

"Hei, Naruto. Saat di sekolah, kau mengenalku tidak, sih?" Tanyaku penasaran. Mengingat sikapnya yang dulu, aku sebenarnya bingung dia mengenalku atau tidak. Kalau tidak kenal dia akan bersikap biasa saja kan, tidak menghindariku. Atau sebenarnya aku saja yang merasa dihindari? Ah, aku memang memujanya terlalu berlebihan.

"Muka poni." Shikamaru berbisik dalam tidurnya. Bahkan Shikamaru sudah memutuskan bahwa teras belakang rumahku merupakan tempat yang enak untuk tidur. Naruto benar-benar membawa teman-temannya kesini.

"Huss..." Naruto menutup mulut Shikamaru. Si rambut nanas itu membuka matanya lalu mereka bergulat seperti anak kecil.

"Merepotkan..."

"Berisik."

"Duren."

"Nanasssss..."

Aku tertawa melihat pertengkaran mereka. Lelah bergulat, mereka berdua duduk dan mulai menghabiskan keripik kentang dari topless. Sepertinya pertanyaanku terlupakan.

"Dulu Naruto menjulukimu muka poni." Kata Shikamaru, aku kaget, dia mengenalku, bahkan sampai memiliki julukan khusus. "Dulu kami sering meledeknya denganmu."

"Aku?"

"Kau dulu sering memelototiku dengan pandangan menyeramkan, Hinata. Karena itu mereka meledekku. Apalagi saat aku bangun dan kau ada didepanku, wajahmu tertutup poni, rambutmu panjang, dan memandangku seakan mau memakanku, itu horror, tahu?"

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Jadi dia tidak pernah melihatku karena aku menakutkan? Aku memang sering memperhatikannya, setiap ada kesempatan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia sadar, dan sengaja mengalihkan pandangan karena takut. Saat kelas dua belas, Tenten memaksaku untuk menggunting poniku dan menyisakannya hanya sebatas alis saja. Apa karena itu sekarang dia mau dekat-dekat denganku? Ya ampun...

"Aku tahu kau sejak kecil kok. Anak Paman Hiashi, kan?"

Rasanya aku ingin pingsan.

**Sebuah kenyataan menusukku, sampai ke sisi terdalam. Dia mengenalku, sangat mengenalku, sejak dulu. Dan aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya.**

_ Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah melihatku?_

#12

"Dulu aku memang bodoh." Kata Naruto, setelah Shikamaru pulang. "Aku ingat saat kau memenangkan lomba cerpen. Yang kau maksud itu aku, kan?"

"Hah?" Cuma itu ekspresi yang bisa aku keluarkan. Wajahku memanas, aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Waktu aku masih SD, aku ingat Paman Hiashi pernah mengadakan pesta ulang tahunmu. Waktu itu sepertinya kau masih TK, kau melihatku dan mengatakan aku adalah malaikat. Sepertinya ibumu sering sekali menceritakan sosok malaikat bermata biru dan berambut pirang, ya?"

Aku masih terdiam, perutku terasa aneh, seluruh tubuhku merinding. Aku... ingin menggali lobang lalu mengubur diri, tidak ingin bertemu Naruto lagi! Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya saat TK.

"Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak melihatmu."

Aku memandangnya kaget, sedangkan dia hanya memandangi lantai. Dia... memang tidak ingin melihatku.

"Aku, Naruto. Playboy. Bintang sepak bola. Cowok populer. Atau apa pun mereka menyebutku. Aku tidak ingin terlihat bersama gadis sepertimu."

Mataku memanas, aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Ya, mungkin memang begitu. Tidak seharusnya seorang malaikat bersama dengan mahluk hina sepertiku.

"Lalu, kenapa kau disini sekarang?" Suaraku bergetar.

Naruto memandangku kaget, saat mengetahui pipiku mulai basah. Aku patah hati. Mungkin aku sudah berkali-kali patah hati karena orang ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, mendengarnya mengatakan langsung didepanku, rasanya berbeda. Dia menghapus air mata dipipiku.

"Saat aku kecelakaan, aku menyadari semuanya. Dan entah bagaimana, selama setahun itu aku... intinya aku sekarang disini. Bersamamu. Percayalah, aku bukan remaja bodoh itu lagi."

** Karena remaja penuh dengan gengsi, karena remaja hanya mementingkan ego, karena remaja... Karena dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak bersikap seperti remaja sombong itu lagi.**

_ Aku memaafkannya, dengan alasan yang begitu banyak, karena dia lebih mengenal aku daripada diriku sendiri._

#13

Setahun berlalu, dia masih bersamaku. Tidak seintens dulu karena kami sama-sama sibuk kuliah. Kami tidak pernah terlibat dalam hubungan khusus, hanya saja kami sering bersama. Hal ini membuatku ragu, apa aku bisa mengharapkannya? Dia orang pertama yang aku suka. Malaikatku, yang ingin sekali ku teriakkan dia milikku. Tapi, memangnya aku siapa?

Dia semakin sibuk. Aku pun sibuk dengan kegiatanku di laboratorium, kami membantu penelitian salah seorang dosen yang mengajar. Itu cukup mengalihkan perhatianku dari dia, walau tetap saja Naruto masih menjadi wajah yang tersimpan dalam dompetku. Apa yang dia lakukan, saat aku tidak ada?

Seperti biasa, aku makan siang bersama Kiba. Ya, dia merupakan rekanku dalam penelitian ini. Aku sibuk, biasanya aku baru melihat handphoneku saat malam, banyak sms dan miscall dari Naruto, malaikatku. Aku senang dia mengingatku, walau sering aku abaikan. Apa ini yang namanya balas dendam?

Perlahan, aku semakin dekat dengan Kiba. Kami bahkan sering berpergian bersama diluar proyek penelitian. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, tapi aku bisa menolak Naruto. Aku merasa bersalah pada Naruto, tentu saja, dia malaikatku. Tetapi, Kiba terlihat lebih membumi, lebih bisa kugapai. Aku... tidak bisa menahannya.

"Kau bilang kau kelelahan dan ingin tidur." Terdengar suara Naruto di speaker handphoneku. "Lalu kenapa aku melihatmu sedang di Konoha Park, bergandengan tangan dengan Kiba?"

Sambungan telepon diputus, dan aku melihatnya berjalan cepat keluar dari Konoha Park. Aku mengejarnya, tapi dia menghilang. Aku menangis. Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku, tidak membalas sms-ku. Aku ke rumahnya, tapi dia tidak pulang. Aku, telah mengecewakan malaikatku.

** Dan dia memberikan segala yang bisa dia berikan, dan aku menyia-nyiakannya.**

_ Sampai sekarang, rasa bersalah itu tak pernah padam._

#14

Akhirnya aku menemukannya, aku meminta maaf padanya. Aku memohon padanya dan meminta dia untuk berhenti marah, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar dia kembali. Tapi matanya sinis, malaikatku, aku menginginkan malaikatku kembali.

"Kau berubah." Katanya. "Dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti perubahanmu. Kalau memang tidak ingin bersamaku lagi, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya. Aku tidak suka pembohong."

"Aku ingin bersamamu, aku minta maaf."

"Bohong."

Dia pergi, meninggalkanku yang menangis sendiri di kafe itu. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia akan melakukan praktek di Suna. Aku tidak bisa melihat malaikatku lagi, aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

** Dan dia mulai menghilang.**

_ Dan aku lebih ingin menghilang._

#15

Aku menangis didepan foto mendiang ibuku, ibu yang dulu menceritakan dongeng tentang malaikat bermata biru dan berambut pirang padaku.

"Ibu, aku mengecewakan malaikat itu. Aku bodoh sekali. Harusnya aku tahu kalau langit dan bumi memang tidak semudah itu bersatu. Bahwa malaikat hanya turun sekali, bahwa tidak sepantasnya aku mengecewakannya... Aku tidak ingin dia pergi... Ibu aku ingin memiliki malaikat itu."

** Jalan kami berbeda, sejak awal. Sejak dia berlalu padahal dia menuju kearahku. Sejak aku berlari kearahnya tapi dia tidak peduli padaku.**

_ Harusnya aku tahu. Bodoh._

#16

Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang dengan tangannya yang besar. Bau itu, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, membuatku hanya dapat melihat rambut kuningnya, dan tangannya yang melingkar erat ditubuhku.

"Katakan. Sekali lagi. Yang jelas." Dia memperat pelukannya. "Katakan kau menginginkanku."

"Aku..." Aku kembali menangis. "Aku sangat menginginkan Naruto, untukku. Untukku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu bertahanlah untukku." Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membalik badanku, menatapku langsung dengan mata birunya. "Jangan lihat orang lain, hanya melihatku, bahkan saat aku tak berada disampingmu, jangan lihat orang lain. Aku harus ke Suna besok, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, dia kembali, dengan rambut yang agak gondrong. Memelukku lagi. Ibu, apa malaikat ini akan membawaku ke surga?

** Dia pergi, tapi entah mengapa dia selalu kembali dan membuatku bertahan, mencoba untuk tidak pergi.**

_ Rasanya tidak ingin lagi disini._

#17

Aku membantu Naruto mempersiapkan acara sederhana untuk reuni kelasnya. Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan gaji pertamanya, dan dia tidak membelikanku apa-apa. Pacar macam apa dia? Ah, dia bahkan bukan pacarku.

"Besok, jam tiga sore, kau harus sudah siap. Aku akan menjemputmu." Kata Naruto saat akan meninggalkan rumahku malam itu.

"Itu kan acara kelasmu? Aku orang luar, tidak enak kalau mengganggu."

"Bodoh." Naruto menjitak kepalaku. "Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada semua teman-temanku. Selama ini yang kau tahu cuma beberapa, kan?"

** Aku ingin dia.**

_ Aku tahu itu._

#18

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya seorang gadis padaku. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Temari. Dia memiliki mata dan rambut yang mirip dengan Naruto. Kalau tidak kenal, bisa-bisa aku mengira mereka kembar.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kataku.

"Kau pacar Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Dia menyuruhku menanyakannya padamu. Aku bingung dengan hubungan kalian, benar-benar unik."

Aku tersenyum.

** Karena tidak ada lagi yang seperti dia.**

_ Karena dia cuma ada satu._

#19

"Ah kami tidak pernah jadian, sih." Jawabku.

"Oh. Aku mantan pacar Naruto." Kata Temari. "Tadinya aku pikir kau pacarnya, baguslah kalau bukan. Aku heran Naruto mau dekat-dekat dengan gadis culun sepertimu. Ya, memang Naruto sebaiknya kembali padaku. Kau itu cuma anak kecil, tahu? Dia lebih cocok dengan sesama orang dewasa, yang tahu caranya berdandan. Kau hanya merusak citranya saja. Nah, aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya sekarang. Dan kau, sebaiknya kau pergi selagi Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Dia pasti menerimaku, aku ingat bagaimana dulu aku mencampakkannya dan dia memohon dan bersujud memintaku kembali. Aku tidak ingin kau patah hati, jelek."

Dia meninggalkanku, aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan pergi. Aku ingat gadis itu sekarang, saat Naruto akan lulus dulu sepertinya dia memang dekat dengan Temari. Mungkin, gara-gara putus dengan Temari dia kecelakaan. Saat ini, dia pasti akan menerima Temari lagi, kan? Aku memang sebaiknya pergi. Malaikat, mungkin memang seharusnya berpasangan dengan sesama malaikat.

** Dan aku mencoba mengabaikan semuanya, bahwa dia ada, bahwa aku menginginkannya. Karena semua mungkin terlambat, aku hanyalah remaja dengan ego yang tinggi. Dia pantas mendapatkan yang jauh lebih dewasa, lebih baik.**

_ Sangat susah, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik._

#20

"Bodoh"

Aku merasakan jitakan keras di kepalaku, membuatku menangis semakin keras. Tadi aku menangis karena sedih, sekarang karena sakit. Aku merasa kepalaku diusap, dan saat melihat kedepan, aku melihat malaikatku berjongkok didepanku.

"Kenapa pergi?"

"Kau akan jadian dengan Temari, kan?"

"Kata siapa?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksaku berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Aku tidak kuat menatap mata birunya, membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Kau sudah mengclaim bahwa aku milikmu, kan? Lalu kenapa kau khawatir dengan orang lain?"

Aku hanya mampu memeluknya sambil menangis. Dia milikku, malaikatku, Naruto-ku.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kau selalu bisa melihatku."

** Tapi saat aku pikir dia menghilang, dia ada. Meyakinkanku bahwa aku bisa melihatnya.**

_ Bahwa dia melihatku, sejak dulu._

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang baca sampe abis, mungkin emang agak bosenin dan banyak yang susah dingertiin. Tapi author sangat menghargai review :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry yang buat berharap ini akan jadi alternate ending, ending ngarang... pada dasarnya fic ini dibuat berdasarkan kisah nyata, maka author rasanya ga bisa melanjutkannya ga sesuai sama aslinya. semoga suka

.

.

Fragmen: Aku dan Dia –Sebuah Perjalanan-

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

#1

Aplikasi beasiswaku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang S1, diterima. Entah harus senang atau sedih, tapi ini semua adalah keinginan ayah. Memang, di kampusku yang kemarin, aku mengambil D3 karena Konoha University hanya menyediakan jenjang tersebut untuk jurusan yang aku minati. Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah memohon kepada ayah untuk mengambil kuliah S1 di Oto, bukannya hanya D3 di Konoha. Sayangnya waktu itu, ayah tidak mengizinkan karena menurutnya aku belum mampu untuk mengurus diriku sendiri. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba aku diterima melanjutkan pendidikan sampai ke jenjang S1 di Oto University atas rekomendasi dosenku. Apa aku harus senang?

Ya, harusnya aku senang...

Hanya saja aku tidak rela meninggalkan Naruto-ku, malaikat pirangku. Naruto sekarang bekerja di salah satu cabang perusahaan otomotif terbesar di dunia yang bermarkas di Konoha. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayah sudah terlanjur senang, dan aku tidak ingin menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya yang mulai keriput. Aku berharap dia tidak mengizinkanku, tetapi menurutnya aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri disana, ditempat yang jauh dari malaikatku.

**Hidup selalu memiliki pilihan, semuanya hanya tergantung pada keberanian.**

_Sayangnya, terkadang pilihan tersebut tidak dapat dipilih..._

#2

"Waktu itu kami baru lulus SMA." Naruto memandang laut yang terbentang luas di hadapannya. "Kami memutuskan untuk berkemah lima hari lima malam untuk merayakannya, di alam terbuka. Dan Shikamaru menemukan tempat ini."

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Pantai ini baru pertama kali aku datangi, aku bahkan baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Konoha. Untuk ukuran pantai, ini terasa sedikit aneh. Bukankah biasanya pantai identik dengan dengan pohon kelapa? Lalu kenapa pantai ini dipenuhi oleh pohon pinus?

"Kau bilang alam terbuka..."

"Ya kau lihat kan pantai ini masih perawan." Naruto memandangku, dengan matanya yang lebih biru dari langit pantai yang sedang cerah-cerahnya. Aaarggghh... tidak kuat...

"Lalu kenapa ada pondok seperti ini?" Aku memandangi tiang kayu dari pondok sederhana tempat dimana kami berteduh. Tanpa lantai, tanpa dinding. Hanya tiang yang dipancang di pasir dan ditutupi dengan atap rumbia. Tak lupa, dilengkapi dengan kursi kayu yang bahannya sama dengan kayu tiangnya.

"Ah biasanya nelayan menggunakan pondok ini untuk berteduh, semacam itu."

Kami duduk dalam diam, menikmati pemandangan pantai yang disinari matahari. Langit terlihat sangat biru disini, seperti mata Naruto-ku, malaikatku. Mungkin, jika Naruto adalah malaikat betulan, dia akan menjadi semacam penguasa pantai. Dengan mata birunya, rambut pirangnya, bagaikan matahari dan langit biru. Benar-benar indah.

Dan aku akan segera meninggalkan semua keindahan ini. Mataku memanas lagi.

"Hei, tahun depan, ayo kita kesini lagi." Aku tersenyum pada Naruto, dia hanya memandangku tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar membuat gemas.

"Baik."

"Walaupun kau mungkin punya pacar?"

"Aku tidak akan punya pacar..."

"Masa?"

"Aku akan menunggumu, walau pun itu butuh bertahun-tahun."

"Yakin?"

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya memelukku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. Andai dia tahu betapa merahnya wajahku sekarang, betapa aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan kerasnya detak jantungku. Malaikatku, tunggu yang sabar, ya.

**Aku ingin percaya, bahwa malaikatku akan memeluk dongengku selamanya.**

_Aku nyata, aku tidak hidup dalam dongeng mana pun._

#3

Aku belajar dengan giat, aku tidak ingin membuat malaikatku menunggu terlalu lama. Malam tahun baru pun tiba dengan cepatnya, Naruto mengatakan akan merayakannya bersama teman-teman kantornya. Sedangkan aku, aku tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk ku ajak merayakan tahun baru bersama. Aku terlalu giat belajar, sehingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersosialisasi.

"Hinata, kau ada di kos?"

"Ada."

"Aku kesana sekarang."

Sasori, teman sekelasku. Dia satu-satunya yang akrab denganku karena mungkin kami sama-sama mengincar lulus secepatnya. Dia partner yang baik dalam mengerjakan tugas, dan sepertinya kali ini Sasori juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk menghabiskan malam tahun baru. Kami menikmatinya, berdua. Duduk jalanan lengang di depan tempat tinggalku, sepertinya semua orang sedang merayakan tahun baru diluar saat ini. Kami duduk, dibawah lampu jalanan, mengobrol sampai pagi, menikmati malam.

"Kau pernah berdansa?" Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak pernah diundang ke pesta kecuali pesta tunangan Tenten dan Neji waktu itu. Saat menemani ayah atau Naruto pun, aku hanya diam dan cenderung pasif. Dan Naruto pun bukan tipe laki-laki romantis, hidupku sangat jauh dari hal-hal macam itu. "Ayo berdansa."

"Hah?" Aku melihat sekelilingku, jalanan sepi di sebuah kompleks perumahan, tengah malam, berdansa?

"Cih, handphoneku mati." Sasori memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke kantong. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan bernyanyi."

Sasori berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya padaku yang masih duduk di aspal. Aku menolaknya, ini terlalu konyol. Tetapi dia menggeleng, dan terus memaksaku menerima uluran tangannya. Aku menggenggam tangannya, dalam sekali hentakan dia membuatku berdiri. Aku merasakan tangannya di pinggangku, dan dia meletakkan tanganku di lehernya. Tersenyum konyol, dia mulai bernyanyi...

"Ku ingin kau menjadi milikku, entah bagaimana caranya. Lihatlah mataku untuk memintamu."

Aku tertawa, ekspresi Sasori terlalu konyol, membelalakkan matanya yang agak sipit untuk ditatap seperti pada lagu itu. Ini menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan rasa merinding yang aku rasakan saat berada disamping Naruto, sedekat ini dengan Sasori, dan yang kurasakan hanya kenyamanan. Apa aku barusan membandingkan Naruto dengan Sasori?

**Karena setingginya pesawat terbang, tidak akan pernah mencapai batasnya langit.**

_ Karena bumi adalah planet yang sempurna._

#4

Aku mengambil handphone dibawah bantalku, suara deringannya membangunkan tidurku. Kepalaku masih terasa berat, bahkan mataku belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Kalau tidak salah Sasori baru pulang pukul tujuh pagi tadi. Aku melirik jam di dinding kamarku, pukul satu siang? Saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphone, aku segera menjawabnya, Naruto!

"Hei..." Sapaku.

"Baru bangun?"

"Ketahuan, ya?" Mungkin dari suaraku yang agak serak dia bisa menebak kalau aku baru bangun tidur, rasanya aku agak pilek. "Jadi bagaimana semalam? Pulang jam berapa?"

"Yah, acara seperti tahun baru pada umumnya, memanggang ikan dan lain-lain. Aku pulang jam empat. Kau kemana sampai tidak tidur?"

"Ah aku di rumah Karin." Aku menyebutkan nama teman sekelasku. "Ada acara tahun baru dadakan, kami semua kesana dan aku baru pulang tadi pagi."

"Lelah, ya?"

"Begitulah..."

"Kalau begitu tidur saja lagi, nanti sore kutelpon lagi."

Untung saja tidak ketahuan, untung saja. Andai saja Naruto tahu kalau aku melewatkan malam tahun baru berdua saja dengan Sasori, apa yang akan dia katakan? Lagipula Sasori sudah mempunyai pacar, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kan. Yah, bisa dibilang Sasori itu aman, aman.

Aman, lalu kenapa aku berbohong pada Naruto?

**Dosa selalu menyenangkan, membuat pelakunya merasa terhanyut.**

_Tapi ini terasa benar._

#5

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu."

Aku terdiam, sudut bibirku terangkat. Aku sudah lama menebak kalau Sasori memang menyukaiku, dan aku pun merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Ini menyenangkan, tapi menyakitkan. Ini benar-benar salah.

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin. Kau sudah punya Shion!" Aku memandang Sasori dengan pandangan bersalah. "Aku juga... aku tidak bisa."

Aku memang bodoh, aku tahu itu. Aku tidak melawan saat Sasori menggengam tanganku, saat dia menatapku dengan pandangan memohon. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Ini semua salah, aku tahu ini semua salah. Tetapi sejak Naruto semakin sibuk dengan perkerjaannya, aku benar-benar kesepian. Ditambah aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman disini, kecuali Sasori. Hanya Sasori.

"Saat kita berdua, lupakan Naruto dan Shion. Hanya ada kau, dan aku."

**Aku membuat dunia seolah menjadi milikku, akulah Tuhannya.**

_Pada akhirnya, aku hanya manusia bumi yang terlupakan._

#6

Naruto memelukku saat aku tiba di bandara Konoha, dia cuti dari kantor untuk menjemputku hari ini. Ini kali pertama aku pulang ke Konoha setelah setahun di Suna. Dia bertambah tampan dengan kumis tipis di atas bibirnya. Dia menggenggam tanganku selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu teringat Sasori, hanya Sasori.

Naruto menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, dengan gitar yang baru dibelinya sebulan yang lalu. Lagu yang indah, mengingatkanku pada permainan gitar Sasori, dan lagu yang dia ciptakan untukku. Lagu itu terus terngiang, membuatku melupakan segalanya, mengingatkanku pada kata-katanya sebelum aku pulang ke Konoha. Dia memintaku untuk benar-benar melupakan Naruto, maka dia akan meninggalkan Shion, dan kami akan menjalani hidup berdua, hanya berdua.

"Kau berubah." Naruto memandangku dengan kilatan aneh dimatanya. "Kau tidak fokus, kau..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau kau masih seperti ini, lebih baik aku pulang saja."

Aku tidak mencegahnya, hanya memandang kepergiannya begitu saja. Bayangan Sasori menguap, dan perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Aku tidak mau kehilangan malaikatku, aku hanya butuh dia, bukan Sasori.

**Sejak dahulu, bujukan iblis memang lebih dahsyat daripada nyanyian surga.**

_ Dan aku menghanyutkan diriku sendiri._

#7

Di tanggal yang sama, kami kembali ke pantai yang kami datangi tahun kemarin. Naruto terlihat menyilaukan, dengan matanya yang biru, benar-benar keagungan yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. Malaikatku, maafkan aku.

Aku sadar aku salah, aku dengan bodohnya sempat melupakannya karena Sasori. Dan ditempat ini, aku semakin sadar bahwa Sasori hanyalah pelampiasan, yang kuinginkan adalah Naruto, malaikatku. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama aku melihatnya, sejak dia menolak melihatku, sejak dia selalu hanya melihatku, memang hanya dia, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Kursi kayu itu sudah rusak, sekarang hanya tinggal tumpukan kayu tak berbentuk dibawah atap pondok itu. Sepertinya pantai ini sudah berhenti disinggahi para nelayan. Bahkan, aku tidak yakin sampai kapan pondok kecil itu akan bertahan. Apakah tahun depan, saat kami kembali disini, pondok itu akan ada menyaksikan kami yang akan terus tumbuh bersama?

Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak mau tahu. Walau pondok itu akan rusak dan menghilang, walau pantai ini kehilangan para nelayannya, walau apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terus kembali, bersama Naruto, malaikatku, disini. Pantai ini, akan jadi saksi semuanya.

Sejak hari itu, aku tidak pernah membalas message atau pun mengangkat telpon dari Sasori. Aku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku hanya akan melihat Naruto, aku tidak akan membiarkan pandanganku teralih lagi dan menyakiti malaikatku.

**Munafik, Hinata.**

_Aku tahu._

#8

Ini hari pertama kuliah pada semester yang baru. Kelas mulai ramai, dan semakin ramai saat ada pemberitahuan bahwa dosen tidak bisa hadir. Sasori duduk di belakang bersama para anak laki-laki, tidak melihatku sama sekali. Baguslah, memang begini harusnya, kan? Ini akan mempermudahku untuk melupakannya, aku tidak boleh berpaling lagi dari malaikatku.

Tapi rasanya sakit saat aku dianggap tidak ada. Sasori benar-benar tidak melirikku sama sekali, berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu jelas-jelas menghindariku, Sasori tidak menghindar. Dia hanya menganggapku tidak ada. Dia masih makan satu meja denganku bersama teman-teman di kelas, tetapi dia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dia tidak menolak menatapku, hanya saja dia membuatku seolah tidak ada disana, hanya sebuah kursi kosong. Apakah sekarang bahkan derajatku menurun dari yang tadinya manusia menjadi... tidak ada?

Dan malaikatku makin sibuk, dia memang sedang dipromosikan untuk naik jabatan di kantornya. Dia jarang menghubungiku, dan saat aku menghubunginya pun jarang dibalas. Aku tidak berani menelponnya karena aku bahkan pernah menelponnya jam sepuluh malam dan dia masih berada di kantor. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Disisi lain, masalah Sasori ini benar-benar menyesakkan dadaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku menangis. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sasori, aku memang egois.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf kalau dia bahkan tidak menganggapku ada. Apa aku harus berteriak meminta maaf didepan semua orang? Tidak, itu hanya akan membuka apa yang terjadi di antara kami sebenarnya. Itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana. Ayo Hinata, beranikan dirimu!

Aku berhasil memata-matai Sasori dan menangkap basah dia sedang makan sendirian di kantin, sepertinya dia belum sarapan. Aku mengambil coklat didalam tasku, semoga ini berhasil. Sasori sangat suka coklat, kan?

"Sasori aku minta maaf." Kataku sambil mengulurkan coklat didepan mukanya, dia berhenti makan dan menatapku yang berdiri didepannya sambil menutup mata. Aku benar-benar tidak mampu melihat wajahnya, dimana keberanian saat dibutuhkan?

Dia mengambil coklatnya, berdiri, memakai tas di punggungnya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, dengan makanannya yang baru setengah habis. Dia bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa. Ini absurd. Sebuah message masuk ke handphoneku beberapa detik kemudian.

**Lupakan bahwa kau pernah berpikir akan melupakanku, kau tak akan bisa.**

_ Aku berteman dengan iblis yang baik hati._

#9

Hari-hari terasa begitu menyenangkan bersama Sasori, dan aku yakin iblis pun tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama kami. Malaikatku, dia semakin sibuk. Ada promosi di kantornya, dan dia adalah salah seorang yang dipromosikan. Aku tidak yakin apa aku telah naik derajat dari manusia menjadi iblis, tapi yang jelas aku menganggap Sasori adalah hidupku disini. Tahun ini, aku akan lulus S1. Aku akan segera kembali ke Konoha dan bersama malaikatku. Sedangkan Sasori, dia punya Shion, kan? Dia akan baik-baik saja. Ya, aku memang egois.

Hari ini aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendirian di mall, mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahun Sasori. Aku sedang memilih jam tangan saat tidak sengaja aku melihatnya, Shion. Aku baru pertama kali melihat Shion secara langsung, selama ini aku cuma pernah melihatnya di salah satu foto dalam handphone Sasori. Sasori jarang bertemu dengannya, lebih tepatnya menghindarinya. Sebenarnya sudah lama Sasori ingin memutuskannya, tapi aku melarangnya. Aku tahu tak lama lagi aku akan kembali pada Naruto, dia malaikatku, kan? Aku tidak mau Sasori sendirian saat aku tidak ada.

Saat itu, Shion sedang membantu seorang nenek yang terpeleset. Dia begitu baik, dia bahkan membelikan nenek itu minuman di supermarket. Dia memijat nenek itu dengan lembut, dia benar-benar baik. Sekali lagi, aku merasa melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku merebut Sasori dari gadis sebaik ini? Aku... tidak bisa meneruskan ini lagi.

** Terkadang terlambat menyadari kesalahan.**

_Mungkin aku belum sepenuhnya menjadi iblis._

#10

Aku benar-benar meninggalkan Sasori kali ini. Tidak ada lagi kata melupakan, tapi meninggalkan. Aku harus benar-benar meninggalkannya kali ini. Kalau aku mencoba melupakan, setiap aku bertekad aku akan melupakan Sasori maka aku baru saja mengingatnya. Maka aku akan meninggalkannya, bukan melupakannya. Aku tidak akan lupa, tapi aku akan pergi.

Semester terakhirku dijalani dengan muram. Aku mati-matian menyelesaikan skripsi sekalian membantu penelitian dosenku. Jauh dari Sasori membuatku hancur, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanku, walau aku memohon. Tapi, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Selain itu, aku tidak ingin menyakiti Shion, atau... menyakiti malaikatku lebih dalam lagi. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi rasanya aku benar-benar putus asa. Aku lulus dengan IP hampir empat, membuat bangga ayahku tentunya. Dan dosenku merekomendasikanku sehingga aku mendapatkan beasiswa S2 di kampus yang sama. Oto University memang sangat terkenal di seluruh dunia, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus.

Aku kembali ke Konoha, masih ada waktu satu bulan untuk berpikir. Hari ini aku kembali lagi ke pantai itu bersama Naruto. Pondok itu sudah rusak sekarang, hanya tinggal tiang yang terpancang ke tanah. Tapi pantai ini masih akan tetap jadi milik kami. Dalam diam, kami menikmati suasana pantai sore itu.

"Aku ditawari pindah ke cabang Suna, disana aku akan menjadi kepala cabang." Kata Naruto, menunduk menatap ombak yang menjilati kaki kami. "Ini kesempatan bagus, Hinata."

Aku hanya terdiam, malaikatku akan meninggalkanku, disaat aku memutuskan untuk benar-benar akan selalu bersamanya, tak akan tergoda oleh iblis mana pun lagi. Tidak, tidak boleh. Dia tidak boleh pergi. Sial, aku ingin menangis.

"Kau... tidak boleh pergi."

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi, tapi ini benar-benar kesempatanku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya."

Hei, Hinata. Jangan bodoh. Memang apa bedanya Naruto ada di Konoha atau tidak? Lagi pula aku juga akan melanjutkan S2 di Oto kan, walau tadinya masih ragu, tapi melihat wajah berharap ayah aku tidak akan bisa menolak. Aku harus membahagiakan ayah kan, aku harus membuatnya bangga. Ya, memang tidak ada bedanya. Lagi pula, hubunganku dengan Naruto akhir-akhir ini mulai menjauh. Malaikatku...

"Kalau kau pergi, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Bisa." Naruto tersenyum. "Kau akan pulang saat liburan, kan? Aku akan cuti dan menemanimu, serius."

"Memangnya bisa? Pekerjaan sebagai kepala cabang kan..."

"Bisa." Dia menatapku, dengan mata birunya yang indah. Entah kenapa, aku tidak merasakan kehangatan di mata itu lagi.

"Kalau aku pulang dan kau tidak ada..."

"Aku akan berusaha ada, aku janji."

**Tidak ada pesta yang tidak usai, selalu ada lelah yang menunggu dalam setiap kesenangan. **

_ Aku masih tidak mau pulang, aku masih ingin berpesta disini._

#11

Ketika aku pulang ke Konoha tahun berikutnya, dia tidak ada. Selama ini pun, sepertinya dia terlalu sibuk untuk menghubungiku. Dan aku pun sudah menyerah untuk menghubunginya. Mungkin, aku memang harus menyerah. Sudah kubilang kan, langit tidak mungkin bertemu dengan bumi. Maka biarkanlah malaikat tetap ditempatnya, karena memang tidak mungkin kumiliki.

"Hinata." Aku menoleh. Wajah yang mirip sekali dengan malaikatku sedang tersenyum. Malaikat senior, sedang apa dia di toko bunga seperti ini. "Kau sudah lama tidak ke rumah, ya? Biasanya Naruto sering membawamu ke rumah saat kau pulang liburan begini, kalian putus?"

Kami. Bahkan. Tidak. Pernah. Jadian.

"Ah aku belum bertemu Naruto, paman."

"Dia sudah seminggu di Konoha, kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?"

Dia sudah seminggu di Konoha, dan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Padahal dia tahu aku ada di Konoha. Apa ini artinya semua sudah benar-benar berakhir? Malam itu, aku menangis sepanjang malam sampai aku tertidur. Mungkin aku memang harus melepaskannya, memang... mungkin seperti itu.

Tidak sengaja, aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang bersantai di kafe yang agak jauh dari rumahku. Terkadang aku memang suka menikmati waktu sendirian, membaca buku di kafe sambil menikmati secangkir teh dan kue coklat, benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia duduk didepanku dengan canggung, dan aku menatapnya datar. Aku tahu aku kuat, aku tidak akan menangis.

"Ah kau ada di Konoha? Kenapa tidak memberitahu aku?"

"Kau kan sibuk." Aku tersenyum, menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh itu dengan nada datar. "Hei, Naruto. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku... tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli sekarang kau di Suna atau apa, aku tidak peduli. Kau milikku, kan? Aku sudah mengklaimmu lebih dari empat tahun yang lalu, kau milikku."

"Hinata..."

"Kau tahu." Aku memotong kata-katanya. "Aku dulu tidak mengizinkanmu ke Suna, kan? Kau pikir kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau akan meninggalkanku. Akan ada seorang gadis yang merebutmu dariku, dan saat aku pulang ke Konoha, tidak akan ada kau. Tidak akan ada kau yang menyambutku pulang. Tidak akan ada..."

Dia hanya diam, memandangi kopinya yang belum disentuh. Aku tidak boleh menangis, aku harus melakukan ini.

"Naruto, jangan pernah memandangku lagi. Sekarang kau bebas. Aku... melepaskanmu. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Aku meninggalkannya, melepaskan tangannya yang mencoba untuk menahanku. Dia tidak mengejarku, aku tahu memang ini saatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, aku menangis. Bisa Hinata, kau bisa hidup tanpa Naruto.

**Semua ini untuk kebaikan yang lebih besar.**

_ Ini sama sekali tidak baik._

#12

Aku menghapus semua fotoku dengan Naruto di Facebook. Tadi siang, Naruto mengirimkan message untuk meng-untag fotonya dari Facebook. Dia telah berganti status menjadi bertunangan di Facebook, dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat. Hei, aku lebih cantik dari dia. Oke Hinata, berhenti narsis.

Setahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekarang aku disini, di pantai dimana dulu aku berjanji akan selalu mendatanginya pada tanggal ini dengan Naruto. Tapi sekarang aku sendiri, dia tidak menepati janjinya. Aku tertawa sendiri, sekarang dia harus menepati janji pada gadis berambut coklat itu. Semoga gadis itu baik.

Aku ikut bahagia untuk Naruto, walau akhirnya dia bukan untukku. Aku bumi, dan dia langit. Memang terlalu jauh. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya rapuhnya pondok itu sejalan dengan rapuhnya ikatanku dengan Naruto, hingga sekarang pondok itu menghilang, seperti aku dan Naruto.

Aku akan tetap menganggapnya malaikat, dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Dia telah mengubahku, dari seorang gadis yang tidak percaya diri menjadi lebih berani. Dulu aku selalu takut menghadapi dunia, sekarang aku... aku bukanlah lagi Hinata yang terbata-bata, aku Hinata yang kuat. Dia mengubah banyak hal dalam hidupku, dan aku tidak menyesal pernah mengenalnya, walau sikapnya pada akhirnya mengecewakan. Sadar, aku lebih mengecewakan!

Malaikat harus menolong banyak orang, bukan cuma aku. Karena itu memang tugasnya. Dan ceritaku bersama malaikat ini, akan ku ingat selamanya. Akan ku ceritakan kepada anak-anakku nanti, bahwa aku pernah bertemu malaikat, dan dia lebih indah dari apa pun.

**Every precious time, let it go somewhere away. You will learn, and love. Forgive the past...**

_And you can move on_

.

.

AN: author sangat menghargai review


End file.
